steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ляпис Лазурит
Ляпис Лазурит или Ляпис Лазурь ( ) — это самоцвет, впервые появившийся в эпизоде «Mirror Gem». Изначально Ляпис была представлена в виде зеркала, но позднее Стивен освободил её из ловушки. Характер Ляпис была дружелюбна и заботлива к Стивену, в то же время относясь с недоверчивостью и даже некоторой злостью к остальным Кристальным самоцветам, полагая, что они больше заботятся о Земле, чем о собственной расе, вероятно, из-за того, что Кристальные самоцветы не выпустили её из зеркала. Она также недоверчива к Яшме. При столкновении с врагом гораздо более сильным, чем она, демонстрирует пацифистский подход. Она считает, что разжигание борьбы может сделать всё только хуже. В «The Message» она посылает Стивену сообщение о приближающемся вторжении, умоляя его не начинать драку. Это не значит, что она не может быть агрессивной и напористой, когда нужно. Будучи освобождённой из зеркала, она проявила своё желание наконец-то вернуться домой: создала космический лифт, использовав океан, тем самым Ляпис показала своё безразличие к планете. Вероятно, это отношение было создано многолетним заточением на Земле или же просто усталостью или даже измученностью. И все же Ляпис показала себя самоотверженной и заботящейся о благополучии Стивена, пожертвовав собой ради него. Она также изображается как мученик, верная Стивену и готовая страдать, если это нужно для его защиты от Яшмы или какой-либо опасности (например, Малахит). Она также очень упряма и не решается принимать помощь от других, если она не имеет другого выбора. В «Jail Break» она отказывается от помощи Стивена в освобождении, а в «Chille Tid» не хочет выдавать своё местоположение Кристальным самоцветам для их же блага. После разделения в «Super Watermelon Island» Ляпис Лазурит изменяется. Она понимает, что крайне мало знает о Земле, которая постоянно меняется и не похожа на Родной мир. Как показано, она может быть злопамятной, когда с нею только заговорила Перидот. В её характере проявляется безразличие, как видно с её поведением на игре в бейсбол. В «Alone at Sea» она начала осознавать вину за свои прошлые проступки. Жизнь в амбаре, очевидно, благотворно влияет на психическое состояние Лазурит: в серии «Gem Harvest» она с юмором вспоминает о своём заточении в зеркале. В «Room for Ruby» Ляпис признаётся, что ей понадобилось много времени и усилий, чтобы освоиться на Земле. Поведение Нэви вызвало в ней не только подозрение, но и даже зависть и непонимание. Внешний вид Со сломанным самоцветом После того как Ляпис была освобождена из зеркала, она имела серо-голубую кожу и тёмно-синие волосы до плеч, уложенные почти так же, как и у Жемчуг. Она носила развевающуюся синюю юбку до колен с перевернутым тёмно-синим треугольником на ней. Она также носила топ с завязкой на спине в виде бантика и тёмно-синим треугольником на груди. Ходила босиком. У неё были глаза без зрачков, напоминающие осколки зеркала. На данный момент После того, как её самоцвет был излечен Стивеном, цвет её кожи поменялся на небесно-голубой, её одежда и волосы стали светлее, также у неё появились тёмно-синие зрачки и крылья из воды, которые она может призывать и убирать по желанию. Дизайны Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= |-|Башня Ляпис= |-|В зелёном свете= |-|У зелёного огня на рассвете= |-|В сознании Малахит= История Зеркало Будучи заключённой в зеркале, которое использует энергию самоцвета, она была объектом, который записывал всю историю и культуру самоцветов. Она провела долгий и одинокий период, застряв в зеркале. В конце концов, зеркало было найдено thumbКристальными самоцветами на Галактическом Телепорте, и было передано Стивену от Жемчуг. Когда Жемчуг не смогла активировать его, она предположила, что оно сломано. Позже, вдали от Жемчуг, Ляпис представила себя Стивену, разговаривая с ним через записи зеркала. Ляпис, в конечном итоге, была высвобождена из зеркала, когда Стивен убрал из него камень по её просьбе. Самоцвет О жизни Ляпис Лазурит, будучи самоцветом, известно не очень много. Во время войны она хотела покинуть Землю, но не успела, её «лопнула», скорее всего, Висмут. Когда битва окончилась, её камень подобрали и вставили в зеркало, решив, что Ляпис одна из Кристальных самоцветов, и стали допрашивать, где база мятежников. Она не могла ответить, так как не знала, но и не могла сказать, что она к этому не причастна. Позже, когда стало ясно, что восстание не подавить, самоцветы Хоумворлда бежали, а на камень Ляпис в зеркале кто-то в спешке наступил, вследствие чего она треснула. Спустя много лет её нашла Жемчуг. Она была твёрдо уверена, что это зеркало может только отвечать на вопросы. Самоцветы были удивлены, что зеркало говорило и было живым. Позже Стивен восстановил её самоцвет с помощью своей слюны. Ляпис вновь испытывает на себе гнет пленения: на космическом корабле, пытки Перидот, скверное обращение Яшмы с ней и затем слияние с той в Малахит и пребывание на дне океана несколько месяцев. Позже она ослабла и дала Малахит вырваться на свободу, но тут же слияние было побеждено Александрит. Ляпис Лазурит на данный момент проживает в амбаре Грэга вместе с Перидот, так как после путешествия по окрестным штатам со Стивеном и к Галактическому телепорту она решила остаться на Земле. Способности Как и все самоцветы первой эры, она может менять форму, сливаться, запузыривать предметы, призывать оружие и возвращаться в самоцвет для регенерации. Ляпис также физически сильна: в «Barn Mates» она простым сжатием руки сломала диктофон Перидот, а в «Alone at Sea» Ляпис унесла на своих крыльях с тонущего корабля на спине Стивена, а на руках Грэга. Она также достаточно морально сильна, чтобы удерживать Яшму, когда они находятся в слиянии. В эпизоде «Beta» показано её умение играть на бубне. Все лазуриты были созданы с целью изменения климата на колониях самоцветов, проще говоря, занимались терраформированием Это было подтверждено в «That Will Be All». Уникальные способности. * Гидрокинез: Ляпис имеет огромную власть над водой и жидкостями, демонстрируя свою способность управления морем и формируя весь океан в космический лифт. Она также может манипулировать жидкостями, содержащими в себе воду, например, сок (как это было в эпизоде «Alone at Sea»). ** Полёт: Когда её самоцвет был исцелён, она смогла призвать свои водяные крылья из самоцвета для полёта. Её крылья могут развивать огромную скорость, она преодолела дорогу до Родного мира менее чем за год, а возможно даже месяц. Другой самоцвет с водными крыльями— Аквамарин. ** Создание воды: В дополнении к манипуляции жидкостями, Ляпис может генерировать небольшое количество воды из своего самоцвета. Это было показано, когда она призвала свои крылья, так как они появились из самоцвета, а не из воды под ней. ** Водные конструкции: Ляпис способна создавать из воды различные конструкции, которые она может контролировать. Она может сформировать руки из воды для поражения противников или использовать их как платформу. Она также может создавать цепи из воды для удержания врага. ** Ходьба по воде: Ляпис может ходить по воде. Эту способность также имеют Жемчуг, Опал и Лев. ** Водяная мимика: Ляпис может использовать свой контроль над водой, чтобы создать мощных водяных клонов своих врагов. Клоны обладают теми же боевыми способностями, что и оригиналы, такие как сила Гранат и частая смена формы Аметист. Они также имеют способности к регенерации при повреждениях и могут даже разделиться надвое для создания новых клонов, что делает их непобедимыми против большинства атак. Единственное, что их повредило — звуковая волна от щита Стивена. ** Криокинез: 'Лазурит способна замораживать воду и усиливать свои атаки. Эту способность она продемонстрировала, когда создала водяную Гранат с её перчатками . Кроме этого Малахит смогла создать ледяную стену, используя способности Лазурит. ** 'Проецирование воспоминаний: Ляпис способна проецировать свои воспоминания на зеркальные поверхности, такие, как Зеркало или замороженная вода. Когда она использует эту способность, её глаза становятся зеркальными, подобно тому, как они выглядили, когда её камень был повреждён. Слияние Кто образуется, когда Ляпис Лазурит сливается с: * Яшма — образуется Малахит. Способности: галерея Крылья_Ляпис.png|Крылья Ляпис КрыльяЛяпис.gif|Ляпис призывает крылья Lapis and Steven Flying.gif|Полёт Ляпис ГидрокинезЛяпис.gif|Гидрокинез Ляпис ВоднаяБашняЛяпис.gif|Водяная башня Ляпис ВодныеКлоныЛяпис.gif|Водные клоны Ляпис ЗеркалоЛяпис.gif|Проецирование воспоминаний Отношения Стивен на вершине водной башни.]] Ляпис Лазурит и Стивен стали друзьями в «Mirror Gem», когда ему дали зеркало, которое должно было показывать историю самоцветов. После этого, Ляпис начала говорить со Стивеном через записи зеркала, и они стали хорошими друзьями. Она хотела высвободиться из зеркала, и рассказала Стивену, как помочь ей. После её освобождения, она предупредила Стивена не доверять Кристальным самоцветам. В «Ocean Gem» она, однако, движимая отчаянием и жаждой мести за годы заточения, действует жестоко по отношению к Стивену и его знакомым, почти утопив его, и этим расстраивая Стивена, который призывает свой щит во второй раз за всё время, что он делает лишь в крайних ситуациях. Этот конфликт разрешается, когда они разговаривают и Стивену удается узнать немного о истории Ляпис, после чего он исцеляет её самоцвет с помощью своей слюны. Она поблагодарила Стивена, прежде чем улететь обратно в Родной мир. В «The Message» показано, что Ляпис заботится о Стивене достаточно, чтобы предупредить его о надвигающейся опасности со стороны Родного мира, и, в связи с их продвинутыми технологиями, просит Стивена и Кристальных самоцветов не вступать с ними в драку, так как у них нет ни шанса против самоцветов Родного мира. В «The Return» она пытается убедить Яшму, что Стивен просто человек и не имеет никаких связей с Кристальными самоцветами. Когда Яшма обнаруживает, что у Стивена есть силы Розы Кварц, Ляпис умоляла её не причинять ему вреда, показывая, что она заботится о благополучии Стивена. В «Chille Tid» она как-то подключается к Стивену с помощью его снов. Она отвергает многократные предложения Стивена о помощи, прежде чем пугает его, представая в виде Малахит. В этом же эпизоде она показала, что её решение удерживать Яшму в слиянии в Малахит было совершено ради безопасности Стивена. Когда Ляпис освободилась от Яшмы и находилась без сознания в амбаре, Стивен часто проверял её, тем самым показывая, что сильно беспокоится за неё. Когда Ляпис не смогла улететь домой и сильно переживала из-за этого, Стивен предложил ей остаться на Земле и показал несколько ближайших городов и окрестностей, в которых она могла бы поселиться. По пути они натыкаются на Излом Галактики, у которого Ляпис и рассказывает свою историю заточения в зеркало. Во время возвращения домой Стивен говорит Ляпис, что она теперь свободна и что этот мир сильно изменился с тех пор, как она стала пленницей. После слов Стивена Ляпис решает остаться на Земле. В эпизоде «Hit the Diamond» Ляпис соглашается сыграть в бейсбол, когда её просит Стивен, хоть и считает этот план идиотским. В серии «Alone at Sea» Ляпис соглашается отправиться вместе со Стивеном и Грэгом прокатиться на яхте. В открытом море Лазурит чувствует себя некомфортно, а позже признается в своих чувствах и привязанности к Яшме. Когда Яшма находит Ляпис и уговаривает ее слиться в Малахит, она, глядя на Стивена, отказывает ей. В ярости от отказа Яшма пытается напасть на Стивена, но Ляпис откидывает ту в море при помощи гидрокинеза. В мини-эпизоде «Video Chat» Ляпис, когда увидела что Стивен находится в планшете у Перидот, испугалась и захотела высвободить его. Грэг Даже несмотря на то, что они не встречались лицом к лицу, Ляпис оставила глубокое впечатление на Грэга. Будучи в первый раз участником миссий его сына, включая «магические самоцветные штуки», Грэг уже был напуган, когда они отправлялись на миссию. Когда Ляпис создала водных клонов, которые напали на них и разрушили его фургон — Грэг был в ужасе от неё. Это позже отражается в «The Message», где он поёт короткую заставку песни, которую он написал и назвал «Water Witch». Песня изначально изображает Ляпис в негативном свете и позиционирует её как злодея, пока против этого не начинает возражать Стивен, объясняя, что Ляпис совсем не такая; она всего лишь хотела вернуться домой. В эпизоде «Alone at Sea» Ляпис соглашается отправиться в морскую прогулку с Грэгом и Стивеном и ведет себя вполне дружелюбно. Ляпис переживала от того, что когда-то из-за неё Грэг сломал ногу, но, как видно, Грэг не держит на самоцвета зла. Кристальные самоцветы Отношения Ляпис с Кристальными самоцветами постепенно изменялись к лучшему. Так, сперва она выражает глубокое недоверие к Кристальным самоцветам и предупреждает Стивена также не доверять им. Она создала водные копии Кристальных самоцветов для сражения против них. Она злится, потому что они, как она считала, насильно держали её в зеркале, не давая ей вернуться домой. Её враждебность, похоже, направлена на всех Кристальных самоцветов в целом — не только на Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг конкретно, так как никто из них не знал, что она была заточена в зеркале. В эпизоде «Hit the Diamond» Ляпис играла в бейсбол вместе с Кристальными самоцветами, чтобы защитить Перидот. Она всё ещё относится к ним холодно, но уже не с такой сильной неприязнью. Позже, в серии «Beta» она проводила с Перидот экскурсию по «мипморпам» для Стивена и Аметист. Она играет для них на бубне, но Аметист лишь злится и упоминает Яшму, что удивляет синего самоцвета. В «Earthlings» и «Back 2 the Moon» она вновь сотрудничает с Кристальными самоцветами. Если приглядеться, в серии «The Kindergarten Kid» она читает ту же книгу, которую читала Аметист в «Crack the Whip». В серии «Gem Harvest» Ляпис Лазурит вместе с Гранат собирает созревший урожай. Что говорит о её положительном отношении к защитникам Земли на данный момент. Перидот Ляпис была изначально вызвана, чтобы быть информатором Перидот во время её вторжения на Землю и находилась в плену на её космическом корабле. Она также, кажется, очень боится её, как видно в «The Message». Джо Джонстон заявил, что Перидот допрашивала Ляпис, во время её заключения на корабле. После разъединения с Яшмой, Лазурит пришлось делить сарай с Перидот, которую искренне ненавидела. Перидот пыталась извиниться, и сделала несколько подарков, которые Ляпис не приняла. В конце концов Перидот сказала, что понимает чувство одиночества Ляпис и готова выполнить всё, что Ляпис её попросит. После этого Ляпис всё ещё зла на Перидот и просит её убраться, но во время нападения рубинов, она защищает Перидот. В эпизоде «Hit the Diamond» Ляпис, вместе с Кристальными самоцветами играет с рубинами в бейсбол, чтобы защитить Перидот. В серии «Beta» Ляпис ведёт себя дружелюбно по отношению к Перидот и даже смотрит вместе с ней телевизор и играет на музыкальных инструментах. Яшма Когда Ляпис вернулась в Родной мир, она была вынуждена помогать в захвате Кристальных самоцветов. Яшму, кажется, она совсем не волнует, она никак не отреагировала, когда узнала, что Ляпис скрывала от неё информацию. Яшма также называет Ляпис малявкой. Когда Яшма обратилась за помощью к Ляпис, чтобы остановить Кристальных самоцветов путём слияния, Ляпис соглашается, образуя Малахит. Тем не менее, она подавила Яшму в слиянии и используя свою силу контроля над водой заключила их обеих на дне океана. Ляпис выказывает большое недоверие и ненависть по отношению к Яшме. В основном, это из-за агрессии Яшмы в сторону Стивена. Находясь спустя долгое время в слиянии, Ляпис всё ещё могла удерживать контроль над Яшмой. Но в эпизоде «Super Watermelon Island» показано, что в конце концов личность Яшмы победила в слиянии и она взяла контроль на себя, начав сражение с Александрит. Позже, в эпизоде «Alone at Sea» Ляпис признается Стивену, что скучает по Яшме. Яшма же, взобравшись на яхту, говорит, что преследовала Лазурит, чтобы вновь слиться в Малахит. Ляпис отказывается, а Яшма винит во всем Стивена и пытается напасть на него, но Ляпис выкидывает её в открытое море. Энди Демайо Ляпис была сперва обеспокоена появлением этого человека возле амбара, и даже применила на нём гидрокинез. В течении дня они узнавали друг друга лучше, и Лазурит с Перидот получили разрешение жить в семейном амбаре. Док, Айбол, Арми, Нэви и Лэгги Ляпис вместе с самоцветами повстречали рубинов в «Hit the Diamond» и играла с ними в бейсбол, хотя считала эту затею дурацкой. Спустя много времени рубины вернулись и Ляпис Лазурит поймала их в водяные шары, так как те «вели себя агрессивно». В «Room for Ruby» Ляпис не могла понять, как Нэви так легко осваивается на Земле, в отличии от неё. Её беспокойство смешивались с подозрением, что Нэви не та, кем кажется. И лишь потеря Блуждающего Ока подтвердил убеждение Лазурит, что адаптация к жизни на Земле является нелегким делом. = Появления Геммология * Название «Ляпис-лазурь», вероятно, имеет происхождение из персидского языка, что буквально означает «синий камень». * Твердость лазурит по шкале Мооса — 5,5. * В древности люди отождествляют камень с искренностью, способностью к успеху и божественному предрасположению. * Вместе с этим лазурит мягок и легко обрабатывается. * Красота и легкость обработки этого самоцвета сделали его камнем первого порядка среди полудрагоценных поделочных камней. * Ляпис-лазурь является только натуральным пигментом перетертого лазурита. * Лазурит используется как добавка к некоторым видам красок для росписи церквей и храмов. Чаще всего применяется в восточной живописи. * Ляпис — так называется нитрат серебра (АgNO3), которое используется в качестве обнаружения хлорид-аниона, так как хлорид серебра (AgCl) не растворяется в воде. Также, нитрат серебра (I) используют как убийца желудочных микробов и ран. Интересные факты * Ляпис — первый самоцвет из Родного мира, показанный в шоу. ** При этом она первый самоцвет, которого затруднительно отнести как к КС, так и к СРМ. ** Тем не менее, в «Adventures in Light Distortion» Гранат даёт ей вместе с Перидот задачу: защищать Пляжный городок от различных опасностей, пока Кристальные самоцветы будут в космосе. ** Она официально входит в команду «Кристальные заместители». * Ляпис — первый самоцвет, камень которого находится сзади. * Ляпис Лазурит не умеет ловить мелкие предметы, давая им пролетать мимо её рук, как это заметно в «Hit the Diamond» и «Beta». * Ляпис показана исключительно сильной, настолько, что в её силах контролировать весь океан, создавать башни-конструкции, водных дубликатов Кристальных самоцветов для борьбы с ними, в то время, как её камень был сломан. Она также была в состоянии быть доминирующей личностью в слиянии с Яшмой и заключила их обеих на дно океана своими способностями к контролю воды. Она даже была в состоянии стабилизировать форму слияния, несмотря на отсутствие синхронизации самоцветов, ведь, как правило, из-за любого разногласия слияние может распасться. * Она — первый самоцвет, на котором Стивен использовал свои целительные силы. * Ляпис — первый самоцвет из Родного мира, который не имеет в данный момент вредоносных намерений в отношении Земли и Кристальных самоцветов. Второй — Перидот. * Много внимания было уделено её дизайну/изменениям во время эпизода. Когда её самоцвет имел трещину, у неё не было ни зрачков, ни радужки, и её глаза выглядели, как зеркальные. После излечения Стивеном она приобрела радужки, но без видимых зрачков. Другим примером может быть то, как она двигается; по сравнению с остальными персонажами, которые имеют похожие на человеческие, но чуть-чуть отрывистые движения, её анимация очень гладкая и подвижная. ** Ляпис Лазурит — единственный самоцвет с цветовой гаммой в 4 цвета, что делает её самоцветом с самой простой цветовой схемой. ** Когда самоцвет Ляпис был треснут, её цветовая гамма была темнее. * Ляпис — единственный известный самоцвет (не считая Малахит) с крыльями. * Йен Джонс-Кварти подтвердил в ответе на вопрос фаната, что оружие Ляпис — гидрокинез, что делает её первым самоцветом, который призывает не материальное оружие. * Ляпис — второй самоцвет, способный летать. Первый — Аметист, которая приняла форму сойки в «Cat Fingers» и Вертопса в «Lion 2: The Movie» (и снова в «Story for Steven», когда превращается в сову). Третий — Перидот, которая может летать с помощью своих пальцев в «Keeping it Together». Четвёртый — Сапфир, с её способностью к левитации в «Keystone Motel». Пятый — Роза Кварц, с её способностью к левитации в «The Answer». * Ляпис и Стивен продемонстрировали, что самоцветы могут адаптироваться в почти безвоздушном пространстве. * Ляпис, Жемчуг и Перидот — самоцветы, не имеющие грани на их камнях. * Она была вторым самоцветом, используемым для питания предмета. Первым был самоцвет в храме-пирамиде. ** Это означает, что некоторые самоцветы используются только для питания предметов. Возможно, спланировано это с целью наказания. * Как и другие самоцветы из Родного мира (Перидот/Яшма), Ляпис имеет рисунок ромба на её одежде. ** Её ромб, однако, больше и синего цвета, вместо маленького и жёлтого. Это доказывает, что Ляпис подчиняется Голубому Алмазу. ** Ромб также разделён посередине из-за стиля её одежды. * Рисунок Грэга, изображающий Ляпис Лазурит на обложке альбома «Water Witch» имеет поразительное сходство с концепт-эскизами Ляпис. * Ляпис Лазурит — второй персонаж, который имел трещину на самоцвете, первым был Аметист (в хронологическом порядке она была первой), третьей - Айбол. * Ляпис Лазурит — одна из двойки первых слившихся самоцветов из Родного мира. Второй — Яшма. * Ляпис — первый самоцвет с босыми ногами, вторым была Роза Кварц. * Она разделила амбар с Перидот. * Во время смеха Ляпис иногда хрюкает. * По словам Желтого Алмаза (в песне «What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)») говорит, что ляписы созданы для 'терраформирования ' — изменения климатических условий планеты для приведения атмосферы, температуры и экологических условий в состояние, пригодное для обитания (в данном случае) самоцветов. * В эпизоде «Room for Ruby» Ляпис говорит, что ей нравится спать. Возможно, это началось с событий серии «Same Old World», в котором впервые показали Лазурит спящей. Примечания ar:لابس لازولي de:Lapis Lazuli en:Lapis Lazuli es:Lapislázuli fi:Lapis Lazuli fr:Lapis Lazuli hu:Lapis Lazuli pl:Lapis Lazuli pt:Lapis Lazuli pt-br:Lapis Lazuli ro:Lapis Lazul tr:Lapis Lazuli vi:Lapis Lazuli Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Голубой Алмаз Категория:Кристальные заместители Категория:Союзники Кристальных самоцветов